


junkie falls asleep, what do

by toferi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author cant tag, Fluff, Junkrat x Male!Reader, M/M, This probably sucks, junkrat is probably ooc i apologize, just a bunch of fluff really, lil bitch!junkrat x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toferi/pseuds/toferi
Summary: You're a scientist working at Overwatch. You were assigned to work with two Junkers, more specifically Junkrat and Roadhog, the deadly duo. You get into a bunch of mischief and gags. Romance gags.





	1. what in the heck junkie

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this suck-y hunk of trash ,,, i tried my heckin best  
> ((im probably Not going to finish this,,, i might ,, who know))

You were walking back to your stuffy rented apartment, your medical mask on your face and hands full of scraps, wires, and other miscellaneous items you could use to build some new projectiles. See, you worked hand in hand with the two junkers in the little illegal organization you were a part of. More specifically, Junkrat and Roadhog. The two were quite a... duo. Both practically growing up in the radiation infested outback of Australia, they weren't exactly "normal", or at least as normal as someone could be in Overwatch. You actually thought the shorter junker was.. quite cute. He caught your eye as soon as you got here. The whole reason you got this little side job was by actually growing a pair and talking to the man. His accent still makes you practically melt. As you were still engrossed in your thoughts, you bumped into Satan himself, A.K.A the man you are still lusting over, Junkrat.  
"Oi, watch where you're goi-- Oh hey Sheila!" He still used that slang. You didn't understand it, since you were a male, but wouldn't question it.  
"Hey, Junkie! How's it going?" you ask, hopeful he didn't pick up on how your voice is dripping with fake enthusiasm.  
"Well, it's goin' right well, ain't it Roadie?" he asks to the second part of the deadly duo, Roadhog. You didn't even realize he was there. You hope they didn't see you almost jump out of your skin at the sight of him. He still gives you the chills, no matter how friendly he is to Junkrat. You've seen him on the battlefield. You took a quick glance at the clock behind them, realizing you're off schedule. You were supposed to be working on the projectiles 3 minutes ago!  
"Oh geez, uh, sorry guys but I kinda have to go and work on the bombs oKAY BYE--"  
"Hold on Sheila, I was hopin I could yanno... kinda help ya with the bombs this time 'round?"  
You froze. You didn't expect that, and didn't really know how to respond.  
"Uh.. yea.. sure! Why not, right?" you responded hesitantly, knowing how he could get.  
You looked at the clock again. Roadhog was gone. How the hell did he leave that silently? You were genuinely confused, and as while you were contemplating how Roadhog was as quiet as a mouse, Junkrat grabbed your hand and dragged you along to your room, you snapping out of your thoughts and trying to keep a grip on your mechanical parts. You were still a little confused though, seeing as Junkrat knew where your room is. You won't question it.  
He led you to your room and you slid your keycard in the slot. You both walked in as the doors slid shut. You rushed over to your desk and dropped all the odds and ends onto the wooden surface. Suddenly, you felt oddly warm arms wrap around your shoulders. It couldn't be anyone else but Junkrat, unless someone snuck into your room. You took a whiff of the scent and that was definite confirmation it was indeed Junkrat. "Uh... excuse me?" you ask in a confused tone. "Tryin' to get a better look at ya gizmos,"  
"O-oh.." You decided to try to get to work, even though your face was a rosy mess, hoping Junkie wouldn't notice because of the mask on your face. Hours passed, although it seemed like minutes. You heard a faint snoring sound. "D-Did Junkrat fall asleep?!" your subconscious says in a frantic tone. He couldn't have. The snoring got more intense. Oh dear lord, he did fall asleep. The blush on your face gets even more intense as you try to snake your hand around to wake him up. "Junkie... Junkie, wake up, please."  
He doesn't budge.  
Fuck.

You have a small argument with yourself and then come to the conclusion that you're going to have to pick him up and put him somewhere where he won't be dozing off in your ear. You reach your arms behind your back and pull his legs onto your sides, turn around, and dip forward. You, albeit very slowly, walk to your couch and realize. "Wait... how am I supposed to get him onto the couch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoo wee mama i wrote this at 1 am and im also posting it at 1 am. i have no dignity anymore.  
> i apologize this is short btw,, im kinda tired,, ill probably post another chapter tomorrow because i have no life  
> anyway bye enjoy this

You eventually manage to get him onto the couch, surprisingly not waking him up. You're quite proud of yourself. You softly lay the nearest blanket over him and get back to your work station. You slowly get back into your "Super Ultra Concentration Zone" as you call it, completely forgetting about the junker on your couch. 

About an hour goes by, and you hear a shuffling behind you. Oh god, did someone break into your room? You started to panic and you swiftly turned around, only to be met face to face with the person you completely forgot about.

Satan-- You mean Junkrat. Junkrat.

"HIYA JAMISON HOW YOU DOIN' TODAY???" you practically shout, Junkrat looking at you like you're a foreign creature from another world.  
"Jesus calm down! Ya look like you're a tall glass of milk, you doin' okay?"   
Did he just call you... a tall glass of milk? Does he mean tall glass of water? Or maybe it's because you're pale because you just got scared out of your wits? WAIT DID HE JUST CALL YOU ATTRACTIVE??????  
"Apologies for bein' such a bludger! Didn' realize I was that tired!"  
HE'S APOLOGIZING NOW. HOW CAN HE BE SO WONDERFUL??? FUCK!!  
"Are... ya okay?"  
You just realized you were staring at him in disbelief the whole time.  
"Uh.. yeah! I'm.. fine."  
Y O U W E R E N O T F I N E  
"Maybe you should be the one whos layin' down!"  
"I... I might take you up on that offer actually."


End file.
